Threads Shipper Style
by qpidntrainin
Summary: Jack/Sam Pairing. This is Threads Complete Shipper Style. Please be nice this is my first fanfic. :


Author: qpidntrainin

Title: Threads - Shipper Style

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Spoilers: Threads (or the way it should have gone …. Shipper Style)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters recognizable as being from Stargate SG-1. They are property of their producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright was intended and absolutely no money was made. I just did this for fun.

Authors Notes: This is my first fanfic. Please be nice.

Jack sat at his desk after Kerry had left. He just looked at the now slightly open door. She had asked if the Air Force was the only excuse keeping them apart and if so she thought that was a big mistake. Was that all. She had said if so for him to retire, that the President had hired a civilian to run the SGC before he would do it again "you are to valuable to the program to loose". How would he feel about that? Maybe this was what he should do. Tired of the constant goings on in his mind, he gave up and went to the observation room next to Jacob to check on Carter. There she sat just looking in the room, not really moving, not really doing much of anything. He sat down next to her.

"Hey how's he doing?" "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well actually, I've had him for four more years than I was suppose to thanks to the Tokra and Selmac."

"Come're."

"Thank you sir."

"For what?"

"For being here."

"Always!"

Sam looked up as the Tokra visiting Jacob suddenly looked up at her. She quickly jumped up from her seat and headed to his room. Jack looked on. Watching Sam say her good-byes to her father. He asked himself if he was ready for this, this change that could very well be the ultimate step in their lives, if this is what Sam wanted.

Later when Jack finally found Sam sitting in her lab just staring at a blank computer screen he couldn't help but smiling at her. She finally looked up at him with a strange look on her face. "Sir?"

"Nothin Carter, just watchin out for you, made a promise ya know."

"Well nothing to watch out for General, just sitting here, well just sitting here."

"Well I know you have a lot of preparation to make, and I wanted to let you know that I will be here for you in any way you need. I just wanted you to know that."

"I know sir, and I appreciate it, I really do, I am just having a hard time with the fact that I have to make these decisions at all."

"I understand. Sam, what has Mark had to say, have you even had the chance to contact him?"

"Yea, he's not to crazy about the whole creamation thing, but I think he will be okay at the services. At lease I hope he will be. I guess you have your own speech to be working on Sir?"

"Yea I don't know what that man was thinkin when he suggested I be the one to deliver his eulogy, not that I'm not flattered mind you, but me?"

"My dad really liked you sir. I think this is his way of showing you that. You of all people know how military people are about showing any kind of emotions. But since Selmac he really has changed." Slight chuckle. "You know I never really knew this side of him and not only did Selmac give me my dad for another four years, she really gave me my dad, or I should say the dad I never knew I could have." Sam had to stop talking her emotions over taking her again. She knew that everything she was saying and feeling was all overwhelming but she felt so liberated talking to Jack, and she began to realize she was talking to Jack and not General O'Neill. It was almost liberating being able to talk to him without worring about anything, really.

Jack shifted in his seat, she could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable with this conversation and where it was possibly leading. Of course what Sam did not realize was Jack was not figiting because of being uncomfortable with the conversation, he was figiting trying to decide what to do with all these bottled up feelings. Feelings of sadness for loosing a man, closer to a father to him than his own. Feelings of wanting to comfort the most wonderful woman in this would nay universe. Feelings so overwhelming he could just fidget, in his seat.

Jack looked at Sam and said the only thing he possibly could say still being the General and her still being Colonel Carter. "Carter I want you to know I will always be here for you this is not just something to be said but something that I very much mean."

Sam was speechless, she just looked at him, this man who she came to realize meant a whole lot more to her then she could ever herself admit. Looking at the man she realized she loved. Feeling a little too much feelings rising to the surface for either of them to stear clear of the fine line that they seemed very close to crossing, Sam stood up and walked across her office to her completely covered desk. Looking at all the piles she just stood there and shook her head for a moment. Letting a small chuckle pass her lips. Jack looked up from where his eyes were studiously checking out the very bleak concrete floor of the SGC, he himself let out a little chuckle "kind of looks familiar Carter, am I rubbing off on you that much?"

Sam chuckled again, shaking her head she had to throw in "sorry sir, not quite, this is completed work that needs to go to you."

Jack grimaced and here he thought he was going to get one up on her. "Well at least I know what I have to look forward to for the next…oh say week. Sound about right, Carter?"

Chuckling Carter just shook her head, waiting a short beat "Yea, General a week should be plenty." Sam continued to reach into the drawer she was reaching for before their little banter started. "This I need to take home dad had in his will, that he wants Mark to have it, its his wedding band. I can't believe even as he worked for the Tokra he still had this with him. I wonder if I will ever find a love like that. Don't get me wrong mom passed quite a few years ago, we never expected dad to just stop living. But to keep this symbol of his love and devotion to my mother with him for so long it's just….Wow."

Sam kept looking at the plain gold band that she remembered her dad putting on a chain "Close to my heart….Always…Close to my heart." He had said this as he placed the strong gold chain around his neck. Sam did not realize how significant a word (always) could be, but now that she had heard General O'Neill say it, she could see how loving a statement, that her father had said in a low whisper, thinking no one else could here, had really been.

Jack watched as Sam seemed to be a million miles away thinking whatever it was she was thinking and he wanted to go up to her and just embrace her to try to take some of the hurt, he knew she was undoubtly feeling, away even for a short time. Feeling so over whelmed with this he took action. Jack slowly rose from his seat and walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention he opened his arms in a welcoming embrace. "Come're" Sam entered his outstretch arms feeling all the love she knew he felt for her as well as being acutely aware of the love she felt for him.

"You know Carter memories will always be with you, and you need to know that dad will always be with you too, here." Jack said as he placed his hand over her heart.

Sam looked up at Jack a small tear sliding down her cheek but a small smile none the less on her beautifle lips. 'Mission accomplished' Jack thought to himself. 'I made her smile even for a few seconds.'

"My General how very cliché of you."

"I know don't tell anyone okay, it will be our little secret." Jack said with a wink as he slowly extricated himself from their very tight embrace.

Feeling the loss of his loving embrace emeditely Sam remembered what she came over to her drawer for, pulling out an envelope that was addressed to 'Jack O'Neill' she handed it over to him. Jack took the envelope from her with a questioning look. Sam just smiled and shrugged, pulling out another envelope this time with 'Sam' written on it.

"Don't ask me I have one of my own to read, the only stipulations being we are to read them after the services in your back yard with a camp fire going." Jack smiled at her she shrugged and continued. "Not my suggestion," she said as she pulled out the note her dad had slipped her during her final visit with him before he passed. With a tear in her eye remembering his last words to her "Don't let the rules keep you from being happy."

She slipped her envelope in her pocket and began to straighten her desk to go home. "Well I guess I should be going home. Mark's flight is due in about 10:00pm. I guess I should go to the house and straighten it up before it's time for him to arrive. The upside being he said he wanted to get a rental car, I mean van so the kids would be comfortable. He never did approve of my choice of transportation."

"Well Carter could you see you going to the airport in your Volvo, no better yet on your Harley, to pick up your brother, his wife, and the two kids….yea didn't think so." Jack said as he himself slipped his envelope into his own pocket to get himself ready to go home.

"If you need anything Carter, just call you know I'll come runnin." Jack started to head for the door to Carter's lab when she stopped him.

"Sir, I appreciate everything you've done for me, and unfortuately I may take you up on that offer if Mark pushes, like I know Mark will push."

Sam continued to gather her things to go home, Jack watched for couple seconds walking out the door saying "only a phone call away." Sam looked up not quite sure if she really heard him. She saw just a glimse of grey, okay silver hair. Smiling to herself Sam gathered her things and headed for the door.

Sam had been home setting up the house getting ready for anything Mark could possibly throw at her. Of course she felt the more she thought she was ready, the more she became obviously convinced she was no where near ready.

Looking up at the clock she saw that is was already 11:15pm 'well their plane should have landed by now, they have to go get the rental car.' "Yea should be here any minute." Sam went to check on the pizza in the oven, 'kids always want pizza' and her nephew and niece were not acception.

Sam was just pulling out the plates walking over to oven to turn in off when her door bell rang. Taking a deep breath steeling up here courage she turned off the oven and headed to the front door plastering a forced smile on her face she opened the door. Mark and the kids were the first to be seen. Followed by his wife. She looked worn out, Sam decided to intervene. "Why don't you head on to bed, I can keep the kids busy, I made pizza that should satisfy them for while. That way you can get some, what looks to be much needed sleep."

Mark's wife looked as Sam with a huge grin on her face, shaking her head in the affirmative. She kissed her daughter and son good night, coming up to Mark. "See you in the morning?"

"Yea I think I'll be heading to bed too", looking at Sam Mark touched his head you wouldn't have any Tylenol would you?"

"Oh of course" Sam said as she headed to bathroom to get Mark the much needed pain reliever. When she returned with pills in hand Mark gave the most appreciative smile he could muster, headed into the kitchen for a glass of water to wash the pills down.

Sam followed him into the kitchen getting the kids attention. "So who wants pizza?"

"I do."

"I do.

"I do."

She heard three voices say. Sam turned around to see none other than her CO standing in the entrance way of the kitchen looking past him she saw Daniel and Teal standing there grinning like Cheshire cats trying to see the look on Sam's face.

"Well Sam where's the pizza?" Daniel said as he headed into the kitchen putting the Pizza Hut boxes on the cabinet. "We know how much Tealc likes pizza so we brought back up." Daniel said as he nudged her over to the oven to get the now probably drying out pizza out of the oven. Sam's nephew and niece smiled even bigger now Pizza Hut pizza that was pizza. Sam was trying to keep the goofy grin off her face, of having her team, nay family, extened as it may be here with her to be backup against her family? How strange is that.

"SamanthaCarter I believe in one of those boxes you will find something the children will most enjoy, other than the pizza." Daniel taking his cue opened up the box and you could instantly smell the cinnamon in the air. Looking over at the children Sam could see the glint in those cute little eyes.

"Okay, Okay I give hand them those goey, yummy, oh so delicious cinnamon sticks." Sam said smiling at Daniel who was already dishing out said cinnamon sticks.

Jack walked into the kitchen to snatch a piece of the oven baked pizza grinning at Sam as he chewed. "Didn't want to let this hard days, slaving away in this oh so hot kitchen, pizza go to waste." Jack said while trying to keep from chuckling.

Sam just smiled at him. "Well it's not so bad," in a whisper telling him to not to get Dijourno. "But don't get Dejourno had that once, at a friends" she said looking him directly in the eye. "not so good!" she said with a wink walking away from said friend.

Jack just looked on following her with his eyes an evil grin gracing his features. After everyone had their fill of pizza and or cinnamon sticks the kids went off to bed with a "good night" and kiss to everyone including Tealc who was a little shocked even though you could not tell except for the slight grin across his face.

Jack followed Sam to the kitchen to clean up after the impromptu 'pizza party' feeling a little like an unwanted guest he felt he should explain his presence as well as the guys who tagged along. "Sam we just wanted to make sure that your first night alone, well not alone but you know." and Sam did know. "was as bearable as we could possibly make it."

Sam knew that Jack even thinking this let alone saying it was a major step for him. "Sir, thank you for the support, it is greatly appreciated." Sam started to walk past him back to the living room to Tealc and Daniel leaning over said "it really means the world to me knowing that you, all of you are here for me, Jack."

Jack smiled his crooked little smile at her following her to the living room Sam could have sworn she heard him say, "Always." Walking into the living room Sam noticed that Tealc and Daniel were getting their coats back on ready to head out.

"We'll see you tomorrow at the services Sam."

Jack followed suit letting her know "if you need anything just call."

Tealc approached Carter looking her straight in the eye telling her "It would be a pleasure to stand for such a warrior as JacobCarter was. ColonelCarter he will be missed."

Sam barely caught the tear that was rolling down here cheek. "Thank you Tealc. That means the world to me." Sam watched her team, nay her family walk out the door. Taking a deep breath she headed to her room praying that she was going to be able to sleep at least a couple of hours.

Sam awoke to the sounds of a busy, busy kitchen. She started her morning with a shower and dressed gingerly in her dress blues thinking, 'Today is going to be a very long day.'

Sam made her way down the hallway to the kitchen where she found only her brother. Sam smiled as she walked into the kitchen greeting him. "Good morning Mark, sleep well?" Instead of Mark returning her morning greeting Mark decided to lay into her with the confrontation she knew was going to happen. "Sam why did he choose creamation? You know last I knew he wanted all the pomp and circumstance that a military funeral would hold. How come Pete's not going to be there? He is your fiance' after all, don't you think he should be there by your side? Or are you keeping your Colonel and his groopies close by?" Sam being quite fed up with Mark's snide remarks and way to personal questions. Decided to let him have it. "No Mark it's General O'Neill, Daniel, and Murry. And they are my friends. If you must know Pete is not going to be here because we are no longer going to get married. Now Mark you need to realize this day is about dad and what he wanted. Not about us and our sibling rivalry. So I suggest you just grin and bear it as I will be."

Sam walked to her front door feeling more relieved than she thought she would be after 'the confrontation' she knew was coming. Sam jumped in her Volvo heading to the Chapel. When She arrived she was not surprised to see the General's truck already in the parking lot. She walked into the Chapel expecting to get hit with '20 questions' not knowing for certain all the answers. She could feel the apprehension growing in the pit of her belly. Sam made it all the way to front of the Chapel before she was asked one question. What surprised her most was the person asking the question was none other than Jack.

"Hey good morning, how did you sleep? Did you sleep?"

Sam looked up into his beautiful brown eyes seeing all the love and caring she needed to see. "My morning has gone a lot better than I expected it to. And yeh I did sleep pretty well thank you. Sir do you know where the Chaplin is? I haven't seen him yet and I know that he must have a lot of questions for me, that I know I don't have all the answers for." Sam looked up at him with what he recognized as her 'all business look' he tried to stifle the smirk at knowing she did not have to worry about the '20 questions' she was expecting he and Daniel and Tealc had already answered them all.

"Well Sam I'm not quite sure. Last I knew he was getting ready for the services."

Sam looked up as she saw Daniel in the archway of the Chapel talking to the Chaplin. Everything started falling into place. The General, Daniel and Tealc, already being here she was not going to have to answer '20 questions' her team, nay her family, had already done that for her.

"Well I guess that answers that question. Thank you sir, you guys are really going above and beyond for me. Mark and I had it out this morning but I think I handled it pretty well telling him that this is what dad wanted and this was his day."

Jack just stood by listening to all she had to say. The whole time thinking 'what a strong woman she really is.' He contemplated responding to her gracious acknowledgement of their team effort for her. "Carter, you have to know that we are willing to do anything that you need done. You are just suppose to worry about yourself and your family today. Let us take care of the rest. Anything comes up, that we need just your's and Mark's opinions on, we will let you know. Otherwise just worry about the Carter's. Okay?"

"Well, Jack, if you want me to worry about my family then let me thank you properly, because as far as I am concerned you, Daniel and Tealc, are my family as well as Mark, and his family."

Jack just smiled at here nodding his head. Tealc came up to the duo with a rather unfamiliar look on his face, and for Tealc that is something.

"O'Neill, ColonelCarter. DanielJackson requires your assistance at the back of the room. Sam and Jack followed Tealc to the back where Daniel was waiting patiently.

"Sam I'm sorry to bother you. We wanted to be able to take care of all of this for you, but Mark doesn't seem to want to let us. He has told the Chaplin not to speak to me about anymore of the preparations, even though I'm pretty sure we have all of them taken care of. I just wanted you to have a heads up. Mark's not happy."

"Thanks Daniel. Tealc, General. I guess I should go have another little chat with my brother, if you'll excuse me."

Jack, Daniel, and Tealc watched Sam thinking the whole time 'oh boy heads are going to roll.'

Sam went into the family room finding just her brother. Taking a deep breath she announced here entrance. "Mark, why are you making this so hard? My friends are just here trying to make this as easy for us as they can. They know exactly what dad wanted and that is what they are making sure is being done." Sam stopped her tirade for a moment to gauge Mark's response. And boy did he have a response.

"What dad wanted hu? Well the last I knew this….is not what dad wanted. I don't understand, Samantha, how he could have changed his mind on so many things. This funeral….is not what he wanted. Why are you saying it is?"

"Mark this funeral is exactly what dad requested read his Will, you'll see. Now I am going to go back out there and take my seat. I hope you will do the same." With that being said Sam walked back out to the Sanctuary of the Chapel.

The services started. Jack O'Neill stood up and headed to the pulpit. Standing there looking out at the packed Sanctuary, Jack began his Eulogy. "Those of you who know me, know that I am not one of many words. But being asked to deliver General Jacob Carter's Eulogy has to be one of the greatest honors I have ever had bestowed upon me. First off I may not have had the pleasure of serving with or under as the case may be General Jacob Carter, but just say his name in a room of officers and you will instantly see spines straightening and heads held high, just mentioning the man's name."

Jack continued his Eulogy looking up into the eyes of Mark, and Sam staying mostly on Sam. Jack noticed Sam struggling to keep the tears at bay when she was no longer able to , he gave her a short not and a gentle smile trying to send her as much strength as he could standing in the front of the church.

Finishing up Jack gathered his speech and returned back to the pew where the Carter's were sitting. After sitting down next to Sam he was surprised at first when he felt her small hand settle on his knee and squeeze. He looked at her, and she gave him a small smile before looking back to the Chaplin. Jack knew Sam was going to be alright.

After the services were over and everyone was gathered back at Sam's Daniel was talking to Mark's wife when he saw Sam heading out to the back yard, not surprised to see Jack following suit shortly after. He followed Sam to the back yard swing. Seeing her sitting there he wasn't sure if he was interrupting or not, but he could not help but keep walking to her.

"Carter….Sam are you alright?" Looking straight ahead Sam cleared her throat trying to hide the fact she'd been crying.

"Mark is going to leave tonight, he's barely talking to me even after reading dad's will he still does not understand how dad could change so much. I'm at my wits end…Jack… I just don't know how else to get through to him. It just kills me that we are going back to the way we were before dad and Mark had their reconciliation, only now I'm the one he hates."

Jack listened to Sam vent out all she was feeling, the whole time thinking 'Mark how could you possibly be so insensitive to your sister like this….don't you know…no that's it you don't know.' "Sam maybe there is a way you could keep the peace in your family"

…."No Jack I really don't think there is. Mark is just to set in his ways" looking up at Jack she could see his eyebrow raise in an almost perfect Tealc impersonation.

"Alright he's a stubborn Carter, happy now?" Sam said snickering the whole time. "I just don't want to loose the close relationship we have built over this last year. It's just not fair," taking a deep breath Sam continued to vent to Jack about the lost relationship and the unfairness of it all." We were all getting so close again. Now, now that dads….gone…we are loosing that."

Jack noticed that the he could barely hear her as she finished her sentence. Feeling helpless just standing there Jack decided to do the next best thing to going in the house and wringing Mark's neck, he sat down by Sam touching her shoulder waiting for her to look at him, when she did he opened his arms wide. "Come're, you know I could tell Tealc that Mark made you cry….he would make sure that Mark gave you a big ol' honkin apology."

Sam started giggling she couldn't help herself just imaging her big Jaffa grabbing holt of Mark's ear telling him that he owed his big sister an apology. It was just too funny.

Jack seeing that he had accomplished what he had set out to do, gently reminded Sam that he and her had a promise to keep and letters to be read that were written by one very intimidating General.

"Sam don't forget we have a letter reading date to keep."

Sam looked up from her perch on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Yes….Jack that we do."

After all the well wishers had gone home and Mark with his family had left for the air port, Sam followed Jack, Daniel and Tealc to the front door to wish them a "good night" and to "thank them for coming to the house."

Daniel was the first to speak "Sam you know if there is anything we can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I know Daniel and I appreciate it. If I need anything…I will call." Sam said as she returned the hug Daniel gave her.

Tealc was next to step forward. "This goes for me as well ColonelCarter just a phone call and undomesticated equines could not keep me away."

Sam smiled at the big Jaffa and stood on tiptoe to gently kiss him on the cheek responding tearfully "Thank You Tealc."

Inclining his head Tealc set out to follow Daniel to his car.

Finally Sam was standing in front of only Jack "I'll be by your place in say an hour. Is that too soon for you to have everything ready? If you would rather sir, we could just read our letters separately and forget the camp fire. I feel like I have taken up enough of your time."

"Sam….don't be ridiculous this is what dad wanted. We'll give it to him. An hour will be plenty of time. So see you in an hour."

Sam closed the door and headed to her bedroom to change into some more comfortable and warm clothes if that wind was telling anything about the weather outside it was getting chilly.

An hour later Sam was just ready to knock on Jack's door when it abruptly opened "Hey" Jack said "right on time, like I would expect anything any differently."

"Well you know me Sir. You know this is just a little awkward."

"Yeah especially if you keep calling me sir. Sam this is what dad wanted us to do, can we forget General and Colonel just for tonight?"

Sam looked at him eyes full of questions. "Yeah….Jack I think that would be appropriate."

"So ya want a beer, or something to drink?"

"Yeah a beer sounds good."

"Okay, got your letter?"

"Yep right here." Sam said as she patted her coat pocket.

"Alright go ahead and head out back I'll be out in couple minutes with our drinks."

Sam headed to the patio doors not surprised at all to see the camp fire already going in the darkness of his back yard. Walking out to the chairs he had set-up she stopped on the steps and looked up at the sky. "Okay dad what do you have planned."

"Sorry Car….Sam what was that I didn't hear you."

"Nothin Jack, I was just wondering what dad had in store for us."

"Oh well no time like the present to find out. Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Sam led the way to the awaiting chairs while Jack followed behind placing his free hand on the small of her back to guide her to their destination.

Reaching the chairs Sam turned around almost getting barreled into by Jack for stopping so abruptly. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you had already chosen your seat? Also how do you want to do this, the reading of our letters I mean?"

Jack chuckled at her obvious nervousness. Thinkin to himself 'this could be a lot of fun.'

"Okay first of all ladies first, on the choosing of the chairs. Secondly I'm not quite sure but I think we are just supposed to read them together. So however you think that is I'll follow suit."

"Okay."

Taking a seat the one to the left closest to the fence Sam reached into her pocket to get her letter. Jack following her lead. Opening the envelope very slowly, some would say reluctantly, she pulled the sheet of paper out.

Starting to unfold the letter Sam took a quick swig of her beer, and then a deep breath, she opened her letter taking a quick look out the corner of her eye at Jack to see how he was doing with his letter. She noticed that he had pretty much done the same as her. Just now reaching to unfold his letter.

Sam started to chuckle then out right laughed. Jack who was looking at her like she had lost her mind realized after a brief moment what she was laughing at….them.

She was laughing at them, or rather the situation they were in.

"Well good to see that you can find the humor in our suffering."

"Sorry, Jack it's just…. look at us we are both treating this like some kind of, oh I don't know Spanish inquisition through a letter. Don't you find that just a little ridiculous?"

"Well when you put it like that."

"Okay this is what we're going to do….ready switch!"

"What, are you kidding?"

"No, if we are going to be so worried about this then, why don't we try to put each others mind at ease. We will just read each others letter and then let the other know what it says. Deal?"

"I don't know Sam that letter" Jack said pointing at said letter setting gripped tightly in Sam's left hand, "is from your dad it may be a little to personal for just anyone to read."

"Well Jack it's a good thing you're not just anyone….Now SWITCH."

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." Jack said as he reluctantly took her letter, at the same time handing his to her.

"Okay now are you ready?"

"Ready?" Jack nodded.

"Okay here goes."

The yard became quiet as the two began to read each others letters. Jack was the first to make a sound."HMMM well…"

"What?"

"If your letter, I mean my letter is anything like your letter, dad seems to know us pretty well."

Chuckling Sam commented "Yeah afraid so…so how is my letter?"

"Not sure how is my letter? I don't know Sam maybe we should switch back this is getting a little ……freaky.

'Jack I know we did not know each other for very long but what I do know of you is you're a fine officer, now let's work on the gentlemen part.'

Sam I'm feeling a little …. vulnerable here."

"Yeah you're telling me.

'Sam you have proven what a fine officer you are. Now let's work on you being the beautiful women I know you to be.'

"Jack how do you suppose he knew we would do this, switch letters I mean?"

"Well Sam you are my second in command, we practically read each others minds, I guess dad just took that in consideration when writing his final words to us. Are you okay with this or would you rather switch back? Either way, it's up to you."

"No Jack I think your right dad did know about our uncanny what would it be, connection maybe, to one another. I think we should just keep reading."

"Okay you're the boss."

Sam and Jack continued to read both making their approving, acknowledgements here and there. Finally finishing their letters, they both sat in complete silence contemplating what they had just read about each other. This was just too weird the information they learned about one another from non other than Jacob Carter wait that is General Jacob Carter.

"Jack I'm not quite sure, I mean my dad told me himself not to let the rules keep me from being happy. But to actually read it in this letter meant for you. I'm just a little, oh I don't know confused. I'm not even sure that, that would cover what I feel right now."

Sam became eerily quiet. Not knowing if this was a good thing Jack took a cue from Jacobs's words.

"Sam, how do you feel about that, what he said about not letting the rules stay in the way of your happiness?"

"Well Jack, I think that if there were no rules I would be one very happy lady. Just biding my time for my happily ever after to begin. How about you?"

"I think a happily ever after would be great, especially with the one who stole my heart so long ago, I'm not quite sure I could tell her when that was exactly. Maybe when she challenged me to an arm wrestling contest."

Jack waited with baited breath while what he just said sunk in. He knew immediately when it had. Sam stood up from her chair and ran to the darkest corner of the yard.

Jack stood up stunned maybe he read all this wrong, maybe he stepped over the line. 'It's not like I took her in my arms and smothered her with kisses like my heart told me too…. Oh wait I didn't grab her in my arms and smother her with kisses. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

Jack ran after Sam stopping short at the sight of her crying her eyes out. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid ass.'

"Sam,….. Sam,….. Samantha Carter."

Sam looked up at the mention of her full name. Trying not to let Jack see the devastation of the consequences of his answer, she started to lower her head when Jack took her is his arms holding her tight.

"I love you Sam you have to know that. But no matter how much I am in love with you I would never do anything to jeopardize your career that is how much you mean to me."

Sam recognizing what he said to be the truth that only a man who was truly in love could say, she let out a shaky breath inhaling 'Jack' the smell of a man who immediately makes her weak in the knees. She commenced to tell him how she felt about that.

"Well don't you think I should be the one to worry about my career? After all it is MY career to be worried about. And further more I love you too, and if being in love with you is going to have to change MY career then so be it."

"Well Sam I'm sorry I know how hard you have worked for what you have and I will not be the reason for your career changing in any negative way!"

"Well Jack you just really don't have that luxury do you?" Sam said as she raised her head high grabbing him by the back of the neck and forcing him down to her. She kissed him for all she was worth and when he went to pull away she pulled that much harder, also kissing him that much deeper.

Of course Jack being a red-blooded American man did eventually give in to her incessant attacking of him.

Feeling Jack give in to her Sam smiled against his lips momentarily breaking the contact.

Just as quickly though Jack changed the rules on Sam and took the lead. The next thing Sam knew she was being lifted off the ground in Jack's arms. She held on tight realizing she was being led over to the chairs where all of this began. Jack slowly lowered himself down into the chair, leaving Sam to sit sideways with her legs hanging over the arm of the chair.

Jack reached down to get his letter, rather Sam's letter that had fallen to the ground when he finally reacted to how he had upset Sam. Deciding the best way to end this would be to read to her what her own father had said about the rules he began to read.

"Okay Sam this is how dad says to do this."

'Jack I know that you and I both feel that God and Country then family are our motto and creed but I am here to tell you, well I am going to tell you how you should be looking at this. Yes it is God and Country then family but it is just a little different when the love of your life also believes that. Jack I know how you feel about Sam and I want you to know that she feels the same. She will probably never tell you so, but just so you know she does. She is just to I won't say scared, even though that is exactly what she is, but I will say stuck. She knows what or should I say who she wants, but she will never do anything to try to make it happen. That is where you come in my boy. You are going to have to be the one to make the move. Let her know how you feel about her, truly feel about her. If you don't you can't expect her to be the one to do it. She needs you to make the first move. Now I know this is going to be hard for a tough Air Force General, but how about a man in love. Do you Jack, do you think you can handle that? Well I hope so because other wise you might as well get ready to be the one on the outside looking in. Jack I know this is going to be one serious change in how you and she usually handle things but this may be your last chance. Now I know you love my daughter with all your heart, but does she? Because if she doesn't you may loose your chance at one amazing woman, if I do say so myself.'

Sam looked him straight in the eyes not believing that her dad could know her so well after all he hardly knew her at all.

"Boy did Selmac teach dad a thing or two. It had to be her, because I just do not see dad without her, doing or saying any of this. I guess I owe a lot more than I thought I did to the Tokra."

"Hey don't hold yourself or your dad so short you know this is how a father feels about their children they just want them to be happy and sometimes intervening does that. Sometimes it can also back fire but more often than not it does get the job done."

Jack looked Sam in the eyes and sensing that this subject was a little to close to home Sam took it upon herself to change the subject.

"Well now that I know what your letter, well my letter says maybe you should hear some of my letter, rather your letter."

Sam started to get up off Jack's lap when he abruptly stopped her.

"No Sam I don't need to hear your dad's words because I think after reading what I read we are pretty much on the same page. And to know that your dad all but gave his blessing."

"He did give his blessing. In your letter."

Jack smiled. "Well then since he did give his blessing I will give whoever I have to give my resignation and we will start to work on this relationship that dad has apparently approved of. What do you say Sam. Would you agree to go out on a real bonifide date with me? No Daniel or Tealc to keep up appearances. Just you and me. Me picking you up at say seven meeting you at the door with oh some kind of bouquet roses perhaps."

With Sam's wrinkle of her nose, Jack smiled and kept going with is speech.

"Or perhaps not. Me telling you how beautiful you look in your dress, me walking you to the truck opening your door and holding your hand and you so graciously get in. Me making sure your seat belt is securely fastened. Me escorting you to our oh so private table at an oh so expensive restaurant while watching you delicately devour your exquisite meal. Then of course me escorting you back to your front door and waiting oh so patiently, waiting for that glorious good night kiss, I just know will wind up on your left cheek."

Jack paused waiting to see what Sam's reaction to that would be.

Sam knowing him the way she does just sat there with a knowing smile on her face. Calling his bluff, nodded her head agreeing to all of his long winded speech of what a beautiful night this 'date' was going to be.

"Alright now I know you weren't listening because after that heart stopping kiss from a few seconds ago well, a kiss on the left cheek, Sam really."

"Well I was just waiting for you to finish your long winded speech of this wonderful date. So that I could tell you, you are absolutely nuts if you think I am going to let you give up your career so we can be together. Jack you've retired once remember, it just does not suite you so well. So this is what we're going to do I am going to contact General Hammond at Home Land Security get myself transferred to the labs and have myself taken out of your direct chain of command. This way we can be together, and you and I can do the jobs we both love to do. So now lets practice that oh so special first date end of the night kiss, shall we." Sam said as she was lowering her head down to meet Jack's awaiting lips.

"Now wait a minute Colonel Carter you can not tell me how this is going to happen. I am going to retire so you can continue to do the job you love."

"Well General O'Niell if you were listening to me instead of looking at my mouth….you would have heard me say we would both be doing the jobs we love. Well me anyway because you would still have to do your dreaded paper work."

Jack knew that Sam was not going to back down but he also did not want her to regret her choice later. Also regretting the choice to be with him in the process. "Sam I know what you said, but I do not want you changing your mind, oh…I don't know a few months down the road and hating me in process. I want you to be happy, not try to make everything perfect for us to be together. Don't get me wrong I want to be with you I just don't want you regretting anything then hating me for it later. Sam…."

"Jack I am happy. I am happier than I have been in a very, very long time. Don't you see that? Jack I am first and foremost a geek and proud of it I might add. Going back to doing what I love to do, and this being the thing that allows us to be together. For me to be with the man I love. Holly Hannah Jack I would be the most envied woman in this world. Just think I have the most wonderful man in my arms, and I get to do the job that I was born to do. What women would possibly regret that latmph."

Sam didn't get to finish her long winded speech because Jack simply could not control his overwhelming need to just kiss her. After a long gloriously sensuous kiss Jack finally spoke.

"Sam you had me at 'I am happy', I know, I know very cliché just don't tell alright."

Sam just smiled and shook her head in the affirmative. "Well Jack now that you know dad approves, you know that this is what I want, and you know how we will achieve it what do you say to that glorious first date?"

"HMMM I say yesureyebetcha sweet cakes."

"Jack don't call me sweet cakes."

"Honey bunches, sugar pie….oh I know, I know sugar lips."

"Jack I tell you what you want to kiss these 'sugar lips' again you won't call me sugar lips."

"Okay, Okay well what can I call you as a term of endearment?"

"How about Sam, sometimes you can call me honey, but only when it is just the two of us."

"Sam….but that doesn't seem very intimate to me."

"Well Jack if you knew how many butterflies take flight when you say 'Sam' you would understand why I see it a term of endearment."

"Hmm never knew just saying" leaning over closer to her ear, "Sam", was so endearing. I'll have to try that out sometime."

Jack looked at her with that oh so sexy grin that she loved. She knew she was in trouble now. But she also knew that she had a few tricks up her own sleeve.

"Well 'snookowoompums', Jack looked at her with an eyebrow raised in true Tealc form, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see when this date can happen."

"Snookowoompums Saaaammm what are you thinking. How am I ever going to get that embroidered on a t-shirt?"

Sam knowing that her trick had back fired just grabbed a hold of both sides of his gorgeous face and kissed him. When the kiss ended both were gasping for air and all the play was gone out of Jacks voice as he said the one thing Sam truly knew she would never get tired of hearing.

"I love you Sam, and whatever it takes I guarantee I will do it, to make sure that our happily ever after does occur."

Sam sat speechless. Realizing she had been sitting on Jack's lap for a good while and knowing all about her General's bad knees. She got up off his lap offered her hand to him and slowly together they walked up to his patio.

Stopping Sam looked up at the stars in barley a whisper Sam said "Thanks dad, you always knew me best."

Not be left out Jack said his own thanks to Jacob.

"Thanks dad, you have to know that I will do everything in my power to make and keep her happy."

Sam had to look away hearing the emotion in his voice at his promise made to her father, she just had to look away to keep herself from blubbering like a baby.

For such a tough ol' General. Jack had a heart of gold and golden tongue to go along with it. In this very moment Sam was so happy. Happier than she had been in a very long time.

Jack was no fool he knew what a wonderful person Sam was and to find out that she loved him well that was just icing on that oh so glorious cake.

fin


End file.
